The present invention relates to a portable/mountable air cleaner, and more specifically, to an air cleaner which includes a carrying handle extending from an air cleaner elongated body, dimensioned and configured to be mountable between 16 inch joists of a ceiling structure (measured from center to center of the joists), a dual air filter system where a fine air filter is mounted within the elongated body, and a pull-chain switching mechanism mounted in a recess of the handle for actuating the air cleaner.
Because home and industrial workshops generate a substantial quantity of saw dust and other fine particulate matters which are readily dispersed in the air, fine dust air cleaners have been developed. They are generally of two types: a floor mounted/console unit or a ceiling/wall mounted device. Typical examples of floor mounted/console units are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,802,168 and 4,894,071 which utilize rollers or wheels to move the fine dust air cleaner to a desired location. An example of a ceiling or wall mounted air cleaner device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,818 where a more permanent type of mounting system is used.
Air cleaners with forced air filters and associated blowers are generally preferable over electrostatic type air cleaners because of lower cost, easier installation and maintenance, and higher capacity. On the other hand, air cleaners utilizing forced air filters and associated blowers have been unable to process large amounts of highly contaminated air and have also been difficult to service for cleaning and/or replacement of filters. As also indicated above, prior art air cleaners have either been of the portable or mountable type, but typically have not been both. Some users have preferred to move an air cleaner unit to a desired location, while others prefer to mount the air cleaner in a more permanent location. As disclosed in the aforementioned copending patent application, it is possible to provide a self-contained portable/mountable air cleaner which can provide both the portable and mountable desired functions. Moreover, constructing the air filter principally of a durable molded plastic allows for a light-weight air cleaner that can be easily moved or lifted for mounting overhead in compliance with weight limit standards for such activities.
According to the present invention, the portable/mountable air cleaner discloses an optional mounting strap system which facilitates installation when mounting to a ceiling and is dimensioned to fit between typical 16 inch joists in common ceiling structures. As this 16 inch measurement is made from center to center and the standard joist width is 3 inches, the unit must be less than 13 inches in maximum width to fit between such joists. Being able to mount the unit between such joists is beneficial as it allows for a greater head clearance, better space utilization, and reduces the chances of head injuries caused by running into the unit. Furthermore, the present invention discloses an improved integrally molded elongated body designed to contain a dual filter system including a coarse air filter and a fine air filter which can be easily accessed and removed for cleaning. Moreover, the present invention discloses a recessed handle which contains additional means for activating the air cleaner appropriate for ceiling suspension.